Kiyoko (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Kiyoko was one of many slaves of Empire, until Endymion with Hercules and nigth raid freed all peoples from corrupted goverments rule. Kiyoko didn`t first get meet hers savior, but later when immigration wars begin, she get closer to Endymion. In truth she had little crush on Endymion, but she never admit it. kiyoko get quicly knew Endymion better, when she helped Endymion solve immigration problem by being deputy of kitsunes. After many negotions and few figths Endymion and Hercules solve immigration problem and everyone get their own lands back and begin live harmony again, which was taked many years back by empire. Kiyoko joined Endymion side after Hercules get his godhood back and was granted his place at Olympus again. Endymion tough it would be nice has companion with his travels around Terra. Endymion and Kiyoko maded many travels and solved many problems with where normal peoples and their kings problems and even gods different problems. In these travels Endymion`s and Kiyoko`s feelings to each other begins develope more and eventually they confesss that they love each others. Howewer their happines had one fatal drawback. One mission they where exploring old cave for it was told it would have great treasure inside. At final chamber they didn`t found treasure, but basilisk snake which poison was told being even fatal to gods. Endymion putted great figth against snake with help Kiyoko, but he was still bitted before he manage to kill the snake. Basilisks venom begin burn Endymion as it begin spread around hid body. Kiyoko try use healing magic, but it didn`t work. Endymion`s healing abilties couldn`t resist anymore and eventually black out and it looked that hero`s tale has come to end. But in critical moment old man appeared from cave darkness and told to Kiyoko that there is one way to save hers loved one. Kiyoko beg to man tell what is it and old man chucled, as he points towards black lamp. Old man told that Kiyoko had wish ultimate power from that lamp and with that Kiyoko would save his loved one. Kiyoko was frustated and couldn`t think straigth, she goes to lamp, rises it and then old man whispers words to Kiyoko ear, what she has to say and Kiyoko said them... At that moment ligth emits from lamp and Kiyoko could feel how power enters her, she feel that he could to anything. As lamp lifts itself to air, Kiyoko walks towards Endymion and heals him. Endymion was confused how he is back to normal, but his confusion quicly turned horror as old man begin tell that this was trap. He has waited for some one foolish enter to cave and set him free from lamp. He told that now Kiyoko is now new djinn for lamp and he can now use three wish for rule everything. Old man taked more younger look and telekinecly throws Endymion towards the cave wall. Kiyoko tried attack to this man but lamp prevent it and man told that djinn of lamp can`t attack to its master. After telling this man throwed Endymion back end of cave and make cave roof collapse, burying Endymion under. Few moments later Endymion blasted himself freedom from cave didn`t see this man or Kiyoko anywhere, but he was greeted another man with blue box. In short this mans actions leads chaos trough local multiverse, but in the end Endymion and Sonny manage to lead this man to trap and Sonny killed him with seraph blade. Endymion used then used wish to restore everything to point where Kiyoko become djinn. Kiyoko told Endymion to wish her and this lamp far away that no one would find her and use it`s power again. This was hard decision to Endymion, but he did as Kiyoko wish and Kiyoko vanish before Endymion, but his last words where not heard well what he said... Story blogs Immigration wars: Travels of Endymion: Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Endymion and Kiyoko, heart warm reunion Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Butler has the Lamp Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Kiyoko appears as young joyfull woman in hers twenties. She has fluffy fox ears and tail, pink hair with blue dress. Of course being kitsune, she can freely shape his appearance by shapesifting or illusion magic to fool others. Kiyoko`s personality is joyfull and sparring to other people. Being kitsune she has cunning and teasing side of her, which helped her and family during slavery time in Empire. Kiyoko used many times hers illusion and cunning tactics to fool guards and other to gain food or help her friends. Later these abilties come handy when dealing problems around Terra, when traveling with Endymion. Kiyoko helped expose one priest from cheating from gods and prevent war between Hades and Poseidon. But in other hand when situtation is tight, she comes insecure around things and this leads her cloud her jugmend, which finally redound when Endymion was dying and old man used this bound her to lamp. After becoming new djinn god she eventually learned in her prisoned time to think radically in tigh situtations and get past of hers weakness. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 19, may, 596 Terra, Current Calendar of AFOT, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''Empire '''Weight: I don`t wanna do this anymore... Height: 163 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: Pink Hobbies: ' '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single. Later dating in Travels of Endymion and forward with Endymion Family: ''' * '''Daughters: Lissie and Tiffany (Timeline 666) * Daughters: Lissie and Tiffany (Timeline 2) Status: Alive, trapped hers lamp Affiliation: Kitsune clan Themes: Kiyoko theme/Kitsune against world I know it`s hard, but you have to do it..../Kiyoko sacrifice theme Who let kitsune out/Unbound Djinn God theme Time to do few magic tricks/Freed Djinn god theme Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-B | High 4-C, 2-B only with wish granting | High 4-C Name: Kiyoko Origin: Legend of Terra, Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: 18 physically, thousand years old (real age) Classification: Kitsune (Formelly) Djinn god (Now) Powers and abilities: |-|Kitsune=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (Kitsunes could live 900 hundred years), Elemental and illusion Magic (Kiyoko`s element is ice and she also good at Illusision magic), Ice Manipulation, |-|As Djinn God=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Supernaturally hard skin, Telekinesis (Type 2, All types of Magic (Type 2), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Acausality (as djinn god Kiyoko exist outside causality flow) Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2, by wish), Reality Warping by Magic (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness (With this djinn can look what happens in multiverse), Elemental Manipulation (all elements), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Transmutation (can example change her opponent to mouse), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds at multiversal scale) Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Wish Granting, Teleportation (As Djinn god Kiyoko can teleport anywhere in universe in second), BFR (can use hers teleportion to others to teleport them away), True Flight (As Djinn God), Causality Manipulation (Djinn Elders can shape cause and effect, so Djinn god can as well), Explosive Manipualtion (By Here! Have sunburn and Sunburn gatlic gun), Resistance (to energy-, matter-, space-time-, reality-, mind,-causality- and magic manipulations as Bound Djinn)*** |-|Freed Djinn God= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 and 8, if bound), All types of Magic (Type 2), Supernaturally hard skin, Telekinesis (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Mid), Acausality (Djinns exist outside causality flow), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Reality Warping by Magic (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness (With this djinn can look what happens in multiverse), Elemental Manipulation (all elements), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation (can example change his opponent to coin), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds) Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Teleportation (Djinns can teleport anywhere in universe in second), BFR (can use his teleportion power to others teleport them away), True Flight (As Djinn Elder), Causality Manipulation (Djinns can change cause and effect easily), Explosive Manipulation (By Burn!!!), Singularity to Power Nullification-, Mimicry- and Absorption (In lower multiverse there is only one Djinn race) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]:' '''City Level, '(Kiyoko`s most powerfull freezing attack freezed are of 4 kilometers) '| Large Star Level, '(When comparing elder djinn and djinn god power, it`s like comparing golf ball to football or compare sun to Pollux star), Multiverse Level, (Djinn god wish can shape whole multiverse Including all timelines and alternate worlds. Current universe count is 1 269 alternate worlds and countless amount timelines. Each universe bring fort new timeline with every minute) '''| Large Star Level, '''after freed hers abilities are lesser scale. [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: Hypersonic+, '(As kitsune Kiyoko can move and react about mach 15) '| Massively FTL+ to Infinite Speed, '''(can fly across galaxies in seconds and can react at same time. Arter all powers has been realased by master wish, bound djinn speed increases to ifinite) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]:' '''Superhuman | Stellar, '(Stonger than Djinn Elders) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]:' '''City Class | Large Star Class, '(Far more stonger than Apollo) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]:' '''Town level | Large Star Level, '(Regeneration makes her harder kill and it is instant) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Range '''Range]: Few kilometers, ('with ice attacks) '| Stellar, ('''as djinn god, Multiverse level, by wish granting) '| Stellar, '(As freed djinn) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Stamina 'Stamina ']: Superhuman (Kitsune)'' '' ''| ''Virtually Inexhaustible (As bound Djinn god Kiyoko has gained almost inexhaustible stamina) '| Superhuman+ '(As freed djinn) '''Standart equipment: '''Nothing notable [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]: Gifted, ('''knows many ways to fool hers enemies with illusion magic and shapeshifting.) '''Weaknesses/Rules of djinn god: *As djinn she can`t use own wishes to gain own good. *Only when she can use hers wishing power to herself is if hers current master wish that *If freed, there must be someone replace her as new djinn god or in next 24 hours she will bound again *After freed she still stays as djinn god, but her abilities drop to large star level. Meaning she has all powers as bound, but lesser scale. *Classical rule, only tree wish per person. *Destroying lamp as she is bound, will kill her. To destroy lamp you howewer need unknow amount power to do it. Metatron think that he should has enough force to do it. Key: Kitsune | Bound Djinn God and wish granting | Freed Djinn god Feats: * By Carl`s wish, Kiyoko (as bound djinn god) stopped whole multiversal destruction which was caused by Butler blowing up Dalemens secret weapon. * By Butler`s wish, Kiyoko turned Metatron to little doll, without power. Metatron howewer could still speak and communicate with others. ***Explanation *'As bound Djinn (Scale 2-B, by wish), '''Kiyoko can use her abilities as large star level, which are not mentiones at end ``by wish``) *'As freed Djinn (Scale High 4-C), Kiyoko can use all abilties, but they are large star level. *After freed she can still read minds at multiversal scale, but not control. *If there is still confusion what Djinn God can do, then compare this profile to Apollo profile to get better hold about powers. 'Note: '''Stats ready, there may be changes in future... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Ice sharts: 'Kiyoko shoots different sizes ice shards toward enemy. They can be small like needle or large as one meter wide. Of course she can do more smaller than large ones at time. Ratio is 1000/10. *'All freeze: 'Kiyoko`s most powerfull attack. She can freeze area about 4 kilometers at max. *'Is there cold?: 'Kiyoko uses her ice manipulation to lower temperature around her. Her maxium cold temperature is about minus 200 celsius and effect area is four kilometers. *'Hey what`s that?: 'Kioko shouts usually this phrase and uses instantly hers illusion manipulation to leave doll of himself, where she was standing. She then uses various illuson manipulations to enemy or go straigth sneak attack. *'One race: 'Djinn are mysterious race. There is only one race in lovwer multiverse. This means their abilities cannot be copied, stoled or negated by normal ways. *'I wish that was, that easy: 'As bound djinn Kiyoko can`t die as long she is bound. Even you destroyed her body, she will come even from nothing. Also hers regenation is instant, but sometimes she fools hers enemy to show them that they has a change to defeat her. She leaves herself hurt and wounded, only for giving to hers enemy surpise. *'Mind manupulation: 'As bound djinn Kiyoko can read minds at multiversal scale, but cannot control them without wish granting. *'Here! Have sunburn!: 'Kiyoko puts hers both hands front of her with hands open and begin charge about tennis ball size sun front her hands. This is hers most powerfull attack and having power of large sun compressed in nice size package. This attack destruction area is roughly 10 kilometers, but pack more power than you can image. *'Sunburn gatling gun: 'Same as before, but as long she is bound to lamp, she has far greater stamina than nonbound djinn and so she can shoot about 100 attacks like this at time. *'It was my master wish: 'Normally she can`t use all hers bound djinn power to her own gain, but if hers master wish to unleash true power of djinn god they need to say... *'Unbound Djinn God: '''Then blink sound is heard and Kiyoko can use freely all hers bound djinn god abilities at maxium capasity. She can freely use hers space-time- reality-, causality and magic manipulations at multiverse level. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *As Djinn are one race per lower multiverse, in main universe Kiyoko is only Kiyoko which is not mother to Lissie and Tiffany as other timelines Kiyoko never turned to Djinn. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Elemental Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Hax Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Original Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users